


【勋兴】《人间》番外•生日篇

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《人间》番外•生日篇

生贺来啦

文/夏序清和草未歇

1

吴世勋踢掉鞋进门的时候，家里黑漆漆的。  
他今天加班来着，回来的有些晚了。  
想着大概张艺兴已经睡了吧，吴世勋不急着上楼，而是先去冰箱里拿了瓶水出来。

吴世勋最近有些累，当接班人是项苦差事，怪不得二世祖吃喝玩乐那么自在。到了真正被老子拽回家接手产业的时候，一个个累的跟孙子似的。  
在那之前，当然要敞开了玩儿。

今年是他和张艺兴结婚的第三年，按理来说还是你侬我侬的时候。  
吴世勋一手拿着瓶子，一边回想，上次陪他家小张总吃饭是周几来着？

吴世勋拖着步子准备上楼，过去的时候跟一阵风似的，把扔在玄关处的车钥匙带到了地上，咣当一声，在静谧的夜里格外刺耳。  
吴世勋眼疾手快蹲下去捡，余光瞥到沙发上突然有一团东西动了起来，顿时吓得不但叫出了声，还后退了两步。

“大晚上的你喊什么喊？”毛毯掉在地上的时候，张艺兴的脸也露了出来，连带着颇不耐烦的声音一并飘到了吴世勋身边。  
吴世勋看到张艺兴头发乱蓬蓬的，穿着睡衣窝在沙发上，大步走了过去，捏住了张艺兴的手腕，“你大晚上的不在床上，在这儿干嘛呢？”

张艺兴嘶了一声，另一只手伸过来作势要打吴世勋，面上的笑里带着点狡黠，“老公不在家，夜会情人啊…”  
张艺兴话还在嘴边，整个人就被吴世勋捞了起来横抱在了怀里，“哦，比我个子高吗？”  
张艺兴搂住吴世勋的脖子，“嗯，比你高。”  
吴世勋把人往上抱了抱，抬腿上楼，“那比我还帅吗？”  
张艺兴笑得咯咯的，“帅极了。”  
吴世勋点头，大步抱着张艺兴进了卧室的门，压低了声音，“那，比我还厉害吗？”  
张艺兴身子往上，挂在吴世勋胸前，手指划过吴世勋的双唇，抓住了吴世勋的领带，“那要试了才知道…”

一团黑暗里，吴世勋看见张艺兴的身子陷进了床榻里，还来不及反应，自己就被勾着领带，一并摔了进去。  
张艺兴挂在自己的身上，三两下就剥开了自己的衬衣扣子，连着领带一起，扔到了地上。  
吴世勋拽掉张艺兴的T恤时，爱人毛茸茸的脑袋在他怀里拱了拱，然后小脸就凑到了他旁边。

吴世勋刮了刮张艺兴的脸蛋，“想我了？”  
张艺兴做了个鬼脸，“你再加班的话，我就要搬到你公司去住了。”  
吴世勋轻轻掐了一把张艺兴，“嗳，求之不得。”  
张艺兴哼了一声，把吴世勋没来得及收回去的手指咬住。  
吴世勋搂着张艺兴的那只手用力了些，两个人靠得更近，“可是我怕张总脸皮薄，总要担心着跟我在办公室来一发的时候被人撞到。”

张艺兴涨红了面皮，狠狠瞅了吴世勋一眼，嘴还没有松开，不过片刻就好像丢掉了脸上的怒色，放开了被自己咬住的手指，继而含住，吞吐起来。

张艺兴的舌头一下一下舔的吴世勋心痒痒，两个人贴的太近了，吴世勋就抵在张艺兴身上，他觉得涨得要死。

“想不想要？”吴世勋顶了顶/胯，撞向张艺兴。  
张艺兴停下嘴上的动作，把吴世勋的手拿开，转头看了眼在床头上有微弱夜光的台灯，“太晚了，我累了。”  
说罢就背过身去，爬到自己习惯睡的床右侧，盖好被子躺下。

吴世勋也跟着悻悻躺下，盯了会儿天花板，语气恶狠狠的，“你这样不按说明，不合理使用，迟早没得用。”  
张艺兴半晌不说话，就在吴世勋以为他睡着了的时候，张艺兴的手突然伸了过来，拍了拍吴世勋的手背，“咱两明早都有会，不能迟到。”

吴世勋闭上眼，心里暗骂，真是去他妈的开会。

2

张艺兴不知道吴世勋家的星海忙不忙，反正光力的一堆事忙得他觉得自己快性冷淡了。  
做地产的天天免不了和人打交道，最近天天往政府部门跑，张艺兴简直一看见公差就烦。  
上次回家的时候，张艺兴还冲着亲爹直叫唤，“爸，有什么生意是不用跟人打交道的？”  
他爸在饭桌上愣了半天，“那你要是有让考拉乖乖把兜里的钱给你的本事也行。”

开会的间隙，张艺兴给吴世勋发了条微信：  
【别说赚的钱十辈子用不完，要不是我爸，我拿着够花一辈子钱就已经想退休了。】

吴世勋还没回复，秘书的电话先过来了，张艺兴拧着眉头接了起来，“什么事？”  
小秘书是新来的，大学刚毕业，说话声音甜甜的，“金总说跟他们有笔款没结清…”  
张艺兴听了半句就坐下，敲了敲桌子，“哪个金总？”  
电话那头愣了愣，“金岳的…”  
张艺兴咳了两声，“我不认识金岳的金总，跟我要钱也拿出证据来。”  
说完就挂了电话，留下小秘书自己在风中凌乱。

当年金俊勉泄露“军机”，差点引发吴世勋和张艺兴婚姻危机。  
后来张艺兴把自己的小情人朴灿烈塞进金岳还不够，又狠狠敲了金俊勉一笔，拿了个影视基地的项目。

张艺兴的转椅转了两圈，才面向着落地窗，手机就响了起来，他低头一看，是金俊勉。  
“老金？”张艺兴接起电话的时候，打了个响指。  
金俊勉啧了两声，“哟，张总不是不认识我么？”  
张艺兴笑得大声，“金总现在生意越来越大了，连你的玩笑都开不了了。”

金俊勉干笑了两声，“张艺兴，你上次答应投的戏可真的开了啊，拿钱利索着点儿，光力的太子爷还差这点小钱么？”  
张艺兴指头点在座椅把手上，“我怎么就不记得了，我真答应过么？你是不是记错了。”

如果这是视频，张艺兴大概就能看到金俊勉的黑脸了，“你还记得这部戏男主是朴灿烈么？说不准是起床之后，看着枕边人，突然鬼迷心窍…”  
张艺兴咦了一声，“我可是结婚了啊。”  
金俊勉那边像是听到了什么不得了的事情似的，“跟朴灿烈认识的时候你没结婚？”  
张艺兴一时理亏，“好啦好啦，我知道是你这个老狐狸诓我，就为了我乖乖掏钱出来。”

那边还想说什么，张艺兴抬头就看到安迪站在办公室门口给自己打手势，示意要继续开会了。  
“好了，我不和你说了，改天咱们一起吃饭的时候再聊，回见。”张艺兴利落的挂了电话，把手机揣进兜里，大步往会议室走去。

金俊勉以为张艺兴还在和朴灿烈拉拉扯扯，指望着这样就能吃定了张艺兴。  
他又怎么知道张艺兴这个人虽然以前爱玩，但真的要收山的时候，也是说一不二的。  
在张艺兴眼里，这小小投资投便投了，更何况朴灿烈人也不错。  
只不过让张艺兴唯一别扭的就是，不想被旁人胁迫着似的，好像自己落了什么把柄。

3

张艺兴今天比吴世勋回家还晚一些，难得遇到这么难应付的应酬。  
张艺兴冷着脸坐在角落里玩了一个小时手机，还是没逃得过酒局。三巡过后，整个人都晕晕乎乎的。

安迪架着张艺兴从酒店出来的时候，张艺兴被地砖绊了一下，手机咣一声掉在地上。安迪去捡的时候，看到上头一连串的未接来电。  
她把张艺兴塞进车里，然后把张艺兴的手机放回他的口袋。自己在副驾坐好之后，拿出手机拨通了吴世勋的的电话。  
嘟嘟嘟…  
“安迪。”吴世勋的声音不像是在睡梦里。  
安迪深吸了一口气，“吴总，我现在正在送张总回来的路上，稍安勿躁。”  
只听到吴世勋那边嗯了两声，然后道了声谢谢。  
安迪挂掉电话之后，回头去看歪在后座上的自家老板。  
睡得四仰八叉的，再一联想每次见到的，吴总那张不苟言笑的脸，安迪都忍不住替张艺兴担心起来。

夜里车少，不一会儿就到了张艺兴家楼下。  
安迪伸长了脖子，看到有个颀长的人影，大概吴世勋早早就等着了。她忙不迭叫上司机，去把张艺兴拉下来。  
直到无缝衔接送到吴世勋手上的时候，安迪心中一块巨石才算落了地，“那，吴总晚安。”  
打过招呼，安迪准备转身离开的时候，突然被吴世勋叫住，“安迪，下次起码提前告诉我一声。”  
声音不大，也没有疾言厉色的，安迪还是鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，忙不迭点头。

张艺兴胳膊紧紧缠在吴世勋脖子上，腿也站不直了似的，像个挂件挂在吴世勋身上。  
吴世勋用了点力，把张艺兴扛到了肩头上。

洗手间里放着热水，张艺兴被安置在浴缸边上，吴世勋在置物架上找香波的空档，回头就看到张艺兴半个身子扒在浴缸上了。  
吓得他大步走过去，把张艺兴的手扳开。  
乖乖，万一一头栽进去溺死了，对簿公堂可是摆不脱的谋杀亲夫。

张艺兴小脸被酒气熏的红彤彤，吴世勋手伸到张艺兴领口，才要解扣子，就被张艺兴一巴掌把手拍掉，张艺兴语气有些含糊，“爷结婚了，别乱来。”

吴世勋噗嗤一笑，把张艺兴手按住，三两下剥了他的衣服把人放进浴缸里。  
张艺兴白玉一样的身子在水中浮沉，吴世勋前臂倚在浴缸的边缘，撑着头看张艺兴。  
真是，缘分的阴差阳错不可谓不神奇。

“你就不能少喝点么。”入浴剂化开，水面由澄明化作了淡淡的紫色，依兰花的味道随着水汽在空气中弥漫。  
吴世勋俯身搅了搅浴缸里的水，手还没拿出来，就被张艺兴挽住，“老公抱。”  
吴世勋的半边身子被水打湿，衬衫粘在身上。  
他一边把张艺兴的手轻轻拿开，一边将自己的上衣脱了放在一旁，他想，这世界上大概没有人能抵挡得住软软糯糯这一嗓子。

张艺兴的意识大概在被吴世勋按在床上的时候逐渐恢复，自己不着寸缕的扭着身子扒在吴世勋身上，他为自己意识混沌时的举动无端感到害羞。  
才要缩回手，却被吴世勋半路截住。  
“嗳，怎么了？”吴世勋的吻落在张艺兴脸侧，轻轻的一印，张艺兴重新把吴世勋抱好。  
“怪难为情的。”张艺兴脖子痒痒的，又不想离了吴世勋太远。

张艺兴捧住了吴世勋的脸，凑近了看，“我第一次在新闻里看到你的时候，就觉得你这个人应该不错。”  
吴世勋笑着把张艺兴搂紧了些，“现在看呢？”  
张艺兴伸过头去吻了吻吴世勋，“有点腻了。”  
吴世勋捏了一把张艺兴腰间的软肉，“诶，等这段时间忙完了，咱们去度个假吧。”  
张艺兴有些走神，上次度假是两人感情的转折，在乌斯怀亚还留着没有登陆南极的遗憾。  
他正愣着神，突然被吴世勋摇了几下，只听得吴世勋声音不大，“这次就不去南极了吧。”

吴世勋的脸离得很近，张艺兴仔细看时，还看得到他下巴上细微的一点胡茬，大概最近是真的累极了，手指划过，有点刺剌剌的，“和你的话，去哪里都好。”  
张艺兴往吴世勋怀里凑了凑，突然抬头，眨了眨晶晶亮的眼睛，“记得让Joanne安排个一条龙，旅行的意义，不是体验民间疾苦的。”

两个人一起笑了起来，其实在乌斯怀亚的际遇也没有那么遭，起码在彼此的回忆里，那次旅行阴差阳错成了永不磨灭的一笔。

张艺兴倚在吴世勋怀里，“不好意思，今天辛苦了。”  
吴世勋听着张艺兴声音细细的，像爪子一样挠着他的心肝，“嗳，那怎么赔我？”  
只见张艺兴瞪圆了眼睛，“不经夸啊，吴总。”  
吴世勋噗嗤笑出来，“我最近跟庙里的和尚比起来，大概只是头发长些。”  
张艺兴跟着吃吃笑起来，“可是很晚了，你累了…”这么说着，身子又贴了上去，紧靠住吴世勋。  
耳边吹过一阵风，吴世勋身子往上挪了挪，把张艺兴揽进怀里，“对付你还绰绰有余……”

4

吴世勋去洗澡的时候，张艺兴从床上爬了起来。  
空气里弥漫着两人的香水味道，淡淡的，伴着哗哗水声，张艺兴认真的想要分辨吴世勋今天到底喷了哪一瓶。

从床头抓过手机，自己发给吴世勋的微信原来早就收到了回复：  
【我觉得我还是得多赚点钱，万一哪天你又想离婚了，也多从我这里分些钱去。要不是我的人，要不是我的钱，总得有一样陪着你才好。】

张艺兴抱住手机翻了个身，只觉得自己被甜蜜撞了个满怀。  
明明笑意掩不住，还撇了撇嘴自言自语，“什么嘛，怎么就吃定了我离不开你。”

楼上的冰箱里气泡水喝完了，张艺兴遂披了袍子下了楼，去厨房的大冰箱里找。  
没有开灯，摸着黑到了冰箱边上，手机突然震动了两下，张艺兴倚在冰箱门上，看新消息。  
是个陌生的手机号，短信内容也就几个字：  
【祝小张总岁岁有今朝。】

张艺兴身子突然麻了一下，从短信页面退出去，打开日历，还真的，十月七号了呢。  
他重新打开对话框，敲敲打打：  
【才收工？也祝你早日遇良人。】

把手机搁在料理台上的时候，脑海里好像又出现了朴灿烈笑得一脸灿烂的脸。

张艺兴回头，拉开冰箱，抽了瓶气泡水出来，一楼没什么别的光亮，就着冰箱里的灯光，他好像看到了一个蛋糕。  
张艺兴拉着包装的缎带，把盒子往出挪了挪，透过顶端的“天窗”，看到那是个他喜欢的抹茶蛋糕。  
张艺兴下意识抬头，楼上水声好像还没停，他又仰头喝了口水，把蛋糕塞回去，水放在餐桌上，只拿了手机重新上了楼。

吴世勋披着浴袍回到床上的时候，张艺兴正窝在床头玩手机。  
吴世勋皱眉，从张艺兴手里把手机抽走，“我以为你早睡着了。”  
张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，把被子拉到自己胸前，躺的乖巧，“今天是什么日子啊？”  
吴世勋瞥了张艺兴一眼，“放心，不是结婚纪念日。”  
张艺兴抱住吴世勋的胳膊，“世勋，你是不是等着我回家过生日来着？”  
张艺兴的发丝蹭着自己的胳膊，痒痒的，吴世勋换了个姿势，“本来怕逮不到你共进晚餐，就想作弊争个头筹来着。”  
张艺兴垂着头不说话，静静听着吴世勋的心跳。

“不过礼物跑不掉，看你枕头下面。”吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的手，笑得一脸得意。  
张艺兴手伸进枕头里，摸出个小礼盒，握在手里摇了摇，“什么东西？珠宝么？”  
吴世勋啧了一声，“打开看看。”

张艺兴掀开就看到，是把车钥匙，从盒子里拿出来握进手里，张艺兴笑得甜甜的扑进吴世勋怀里，“劳斯莱斯，这么大方。”  
吴世勋吻了吻张艺兴的侧脸，嘴唇凑到张艺兴耳边，“后座空间特别大，欢迎多开着来星海探班……”

还没等到回应，胸口先挨了张艺兴轻轻一拳。  
听着张艺兴轻轻叹了口气，“大概我上辈子做了很多好事吧。”  
吴世勋轻轻拍着张艺兴的背，张艺兴突然一骨碌爬了起来，“吴世勋，我爱你。”  
吴世勋被张艺兴突如其来的告白逗笑，伸出双手，看着张艺兴重新撞进他的怀里。  
吴世勋摸了摸张艺兴柔软的发丝，印上轻轻一吻，“我的宝贝，要长命百岁。”

end.


End file.
